Life in the Sutcliff-Crevan household
by Sutcliff23
Summary: Slight AU. One shots centered around the family of Grell Sutcliff and Adrian Crevan (Undertaker) and their son William T. Spears. Will feture FemGrell in some shots
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Butler, wish i did, and credit for this idea goes to IJuna :)

Teenagers

"Is he still in his room?"

Grell looked up from his magazine as the love of his life and husband of nearly a century walked into the kitchen.

"He's been in there all morning," Grell sighed. "His breakfast is getting cold."

Undertaker shook his head as he poured himself a cup of tea before leaning down to peck Grell on the cheek. "I'll go talk to him dear."

Grell smiled and nodded. "I'm going to get ready for work. Busy day down at dispatch."

The red head picked up his coffee cup and headed upstairs to their room. Undertaker finished his tea and followed suit before taking a right coming face to face with their son's bedroom door.

"Will, it's time to get up. You'll be late for your first day at the acedmy, " Undertaker said knocking on the door.

"Go away."

"Will. You'll be late. Tardiness is not accepted in this house."

"Any luck?"Grell asked leaning in the doorway of their bedroom.

"He gets his stubbornness from you," Undertaker chuckled.

Grell rolled his eyes before going back into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Undertaker once again faced the door and knocked. "William. I know you heard me. Get up."

Something hit the door with a loud thunk.

"Go away," William answered in a muffled voice. "I'm not going."

Undertaker rolled his eyes. "Spare me the dramatics. You are going, now get up and get dressed and go eat your breakfast."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I am not going to that stupid academy and you can't make me."

Undertaker chuckled. "You are my child. Yes I can."

"No you can't," William replied in a smug tone.

"And why can't I?" Undertaker asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because. I locked my door."

Undertaker tried the doorknob and found it in deed locked.

Grell hummed under his breath as he applied his makeup and walked over to the closet. As he looked for something to wear a loud bang caught his attention.

"Taker dear? Everything alright?" he asked poking his head out of the room. "Did…did you just kick down Will's door?"

Undertaker pushed back his hair and readjusted his glasses and stared at a gaping William. "Get. Dressed."

William nodded and jumped out his bed still clad only in his boxers and a t-shirt and went into his adjoining bathroom.

Undertaker turned to Grell. "He'll be right down."

"You just kicked our son's door down," Grell pointed out.

"I'll fix it later. Now as much as I love you just prancing around in your dressing gown, you'll be late for work if you don't finish getting dressed," Undertaker told him.

"Shit!" Grell cursed as he looked at the clock. He went back into the room and quickly got dressed.

Undertaker watched in amusement as the red head went from one part of the room to the next throwing things on and lacing things up.

"Well?" Grell asked.

"Beautiful as always," Undertaker answered leaning down to kiss him.

"Gross. No kid wants to see their parents kiss," William pointed out.

Grell pulled away and pecked Undertaker on the nose. "Come on dear, don't want be late for your first day," he told William.

"Behave," Undertaker called after them. "That goes for both of you."

"No promises on my account," Grell called back as he ushered William outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Because who cant resist kidWill?

* * *

**Fighting**

Grell looked up from the pot of soup he was stirring as Undertaker stepped into the kitchen.

"What?" He asked turning the burner down.

"William is out studying at the library this afternoon. We have the house to ourselves," he smirked walking over.

"Don't distract me while I'm coo-" he was cut off as Undertaker grabbed his waist and spun him to face him.

"The soup won't burn, we can use the spare room," he replied untying the apron around the red heads waist. He leaned in and nipped at Grell's neck placing butterfly kisses along his collar bone.

"Well it has been awhile..."Grell replied wrapping his arms around Undertaker's neck.

Undertaker grinned and picked Grell up bridal style and kissed him as he began walking to the spare bedroom. Then the phone rang. Grell gave him an apologetic look as he reached for it as answered.

"Hello?" Grell answered. "Yes I am he." Grell's eyes widened. "William did what? Yes I understand. I'll be right there."

"Everything alright?" Undertaker asked as Grell hung up.

"William got into a fight at school and I need to go pick him up," he sighed.

"I can go get him," Undertaker smiled.

"That's alright, you don't have to do that," Grell told him.

"I want to," he replied setting Grell on his feet.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that," Grell replied.

Undertaker grinned and gave him a quick kiss before taking the car keys hanging off the hook and going to get William.

* * *

Undertaker walked into the office of the elementary school and found eight year William sitting in one of the small wooden chair sporting a black eye and cut lip.

"May I help you sir?" The secretary asked.

"Hm? Oh yes, I was told to pick William up here," he answered giving her a dazzling smile.

She blushed. "Alright. Um, may i ask who you are?"

"Adrian Crevan. His soon to be step father," he answered. "I have a note," he added reaching into his pocket.

"No thats quite alright. Mr. Sutcliff phoned ahead to let us know," the secretary answered. "The principal was hoping to speak with you before you take him. She'll be right out in a moment."

Undertaker nodded and sat in one of the small chairs next to William. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" He asked the eight year old.

William shook his head.

"Would you tell me for a chocolate biscuit?" He asked.

The raven haired child eyed the biscuit. "..."

Undertaker chuckled. "Suit yourself." He raised the biscuit to his mouth to take a bite.

"One of the other kids said I was a freak..." William mumbled.

Undertaker frowned. "Why on earth would they call you a freak?" He held out the biscuit to the boy who took it and munched on if. "Because I have two dads...they said that its not natural..."

Undertaker opened his mouth to reply but the sound of heels caught his attention. He looked over to find a an older woman with graying blond hair, steel blue eyes and her mouth in a thin line.

"Not a smiler" he thought.

"You must be Mr. Crevan," she spoke. "I am principal Leas. Please, step into my office."

Undertaker stood and followed her shooting Will a reassuring glance. Once seated in the wooden chair, made for adults thankfully, he crossed his legs and leaned back.

"I'm going to suspend William for the rest of the weak," she said. "I do not condone fighting at this school."

"That doesn't seem fair," Undertaker frowned. "From what he told me, the other children started it."

"And what did he tell you?" She asked.

"They called him a freak for having two fathers and told him it was unnatural," he answered.

She leaned back in her chair. "I do not see the problem."

Undertaker raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"No. Men are to be with women and women are to be with men as God intended," she answered.

"...You have got to fucking kidding me..." He said.

"I do not tolerate that kind of langue Mr. Crevan. Now you can tell Mr. Sut-"

"That is Ms. Sutcliff," Undertaker interrupted. "And you can tell her just why her son is suspended." He stood up and straightened his shirt sleeves.

"We aren't finished here," she said.

"Oh I think we are," he replied opening the door. "It is not your place to judge one on whom they are to be with. God created everyone equal, and if he didn't want people like me or my fiancé or any other person on this earth similar he wouldn't have created us. So you can take your one track mindset and go to hell."

He walked out of her office shutting the door with a click.

"William, lets blow this joint," he said holding out his hand.

William blinked and took the silver haired mans hand and followed him out.

* * *

"I want Will to go to a different school," Undertaker announced.

Grell looked up from his magazine. "Why?"

"Because. I don't like the values they're teaching," he answered. "They're all close minded idiots."

Grell chuckled and set the magazine down before patting his lap. Undertaker sighed and laid down, his head resting in Grell's lap looking up at him.

"I'm sorry...I just hate people like that," he apologized.

Grell ran his fingers through the silver locks and gave him a kiss. "They just don't understand what it means to have true happiness."


End file.
